Systems configured to record, store, and transmit video, audio, and/or sensor data associated with a vehicle, e.g. in response to an accident involving the vehicle are known. Typically, such systems detect an accident based on data from a single sensor such as an accelerometer mounted on the vehicle. Video from the accident may usually be analyzed by a user at a later time after the accident. Vehicle Engine Control Component (ECM) systems are known. Such systems interface/interoperate with external computers (e.g., at an automobile mechanic) where the data stored by the ECM system is analyzed.